Project Freelancer
Project Freelancer was a research program set up to study skilled agents with experimental A.I. and is central to the Red vs. Blue universe. Overview Project Freelancer is a Special Operations program created to study soldiers with A.I. implantsRed vs Blue: Reconstruction in order to win the war with the Covenant.Red vs Blue: The Blood Gulch Chronicles. Season Five. The main mission of Project Freelancer, as said by F.I.L.S.S., is to ensure the survival of humanity in a hostile galaxy. While the Red and Blue armies are fighting each other, in what is a massive experimental simulation, Freelancers are competent enough for actual conflict with the Covenant. Their designation as Freelancer would appear to be only a ploy to further fool the Red and Blue soldiers, as every Freelancer to appear in Red vs. Blue either still abides by the objective of, or still takes orders from a superior of, subsidiary of, or directly from those who trained them, with the exception of Agent Maine (The Meta) and to an extent Agent Wyoming, a bounty hunter. It is unknown if the Meta is acting on its own volition or if its actions are driven by its numerous implants. As a result of the Meta's actions, the program was shut down after the events of Reconstruction. Personnel Head Staff Show me.png|Director Leonard Church (KIA) Counselor questioning Tex.png|Counselor (MIA) Other Members Four Seven Niner onboard Pelican.png|Four Seven Niner (MIA) FILSS Revelation.png|F.I.L.S.S. (KIA) Tank Guy sees frag grenade S10.png|Tank Guy (KIA) Recovery Nine - S6.png|Recovery Nine (KIA) Recovery Six.png|Recovery Six (KIA) Agents: Freelancers Based on all given Freelancers to date, all members of the program share one similar trait; they are codenamed after the 50 states of the United States of America. *Agent/NAME (Status) - Assigned A.I. - Assigned Ability Most Known Carolina -1.png|Carolina (Active) Eta/Iota Speed Unit/Camouflage C.T. Team B.png|Connecticut (KIA) N/A Holographic Projection Blue ODST recovers.png|Florida/BUTCH (KIA) N/A Unknown Utah_&_Georgia_-_S10.png|Georgia (MIA) N/A Unknown Maine_about_to_kill.png|Maine (KIA) Sigma Unknown York_catches_photo.png|New York (KIA) Delta Healing Unit North_dual_wielding_snipers_2.png|North Dakota (KIA) Theta Domed Energy Shield South_takes_aim.png|South Dakota (KIA) N/A Domed Energy Shield Tex shoots CT.png|Texas/ALLISON (KIA) Omega Cloaking Unit Agent_Utah_S9.png|Utah (MIA) N/A Domed Energy Shield This_is_the_worst_gun_ever,_of_all_time.png|Washington/DAVID (Active) Epsilon EMP Wave Wyoming_does_not_want_to_die.png|Wyoming/REGINALD (KIA) Gamma Time Distortion Unit Other *Alabama *Alaska *Arizona *Arkansas *California *Colorado *Delaware *Hawaii *Idaho *Illinois *Indiana *Iowa *Kansas *Kentucky *Louisiana *Maryland *Massachusetts *Michigan *Minnesota *Mississippi *Missouri *Montana *Nebraska *Nevada *New Hampshire *New Jersey *New Mexico *Ohio *Oklahoma *Oregon *Pennsylvania *Rhode Island *Tennessee *Vermont *Virginia *West Virginia *Wisconsin Simulation Troopers Red Team *Lieutenant Max Gain - KIA *Staff Sergeant "Sarge" *Captain Dick Simmons *Private Franklin Delano Donut *Private Walter Henderson - MIA *Captain Dexter GrifOriginally a private, Grif was promoted to Staff Sergeant when Sarge went AWOL; he was "demoted" by Agent Washington as one of Sarge's conditions to assisting the freelancer. It is unknown if his current rank was ever officially recorded. Later he was promoted to captain by Kimball. *Burke - KIA *Dellario - KIA *Phil - KIA *Tubbs - KIA *Red Zealot - KIA *Red Mutineer Blue Team *Captain Butch Flowers - KIA *Lieutenant Miller - KIA *Captain Lavernius Tucker *Captain Michael J. Caboose *Private Leonard L. Church - KIA *Private Jimmy - KIA *Private Jones - KIA *Private Mickey - KIA *Private Kaikaina Grif - KIA Others *Grunts - KIA Program History Freelancers are set apart from their Red and Blue counterparts by their armor enhancements, artificial intelligence programs (for those who have them), and their proficiency in actual combat. As far as members of the Red and Blue armies are concerned, Freelancers are merely guns for the highest bidder - as described by Tucker. In the seemingly pointless war between Red and Blue, Freelancers were allowed the use of only one artificial construct, the "smart" A.I. Alpha. However, to gain more information on how AIs work with the soldiers they were implanted in, Alpha was copied several times, resulting in the creation of the other Freelancer A.I., such as Gamma, Delta, Sigma, Theta, Epsilon and Omega. The copies seem to have become obsessed with Alpha; Washington comments that they could spend entire debriefings talking about Alpha, while other Freelancers attempted to break into its storage facility and steal it. Its current whereabouts are unknown; it may be possible that it might not even exist anymore. However, this is not the case. In Reconstruction: Chapter 16, it is revealed that Church is not a ghost, but the Alpha A.I., explaining why he agrees with Delta, why he didn't feel different when Omega entered his head, and why he can jump from person to person like Omega. Furthermore, the other A.I. were never copied from Alpha- instead, Alpha was tortured until it began to fragment itself to protect it's sanity. Following an investigation by the UNSC, Project Freelancer was forcibly shut down and its Director was arrested for unethical conduct (his torture of Alpha). However, it is revealed at the end of Reconstruction, that the Alpha is copied off the mind of the Director, whose real name is Leonard Church. Freelancer Leaderboard The Freelancer Leaderboard is a ranking system table that displays the stats of the top eight (previously six) ranking Freelancers. It plays a major role in Seasons 9 and 10 of Red vs. Blue, having a lasting effect on the Freelancers and their views towards the Project and the Director. Leaderboard Rankings The Twins #Carolina #York #Wyoming #South Dakota #North Dakota #Washington Realignment #Carolina #York #Wyoming #North Dakota #South Dakota #Washington Planning the Heist #Carolina #Wyoming #Maine #North Dakota #Washington #York Whole Lot of Shaking #Tex #Carolina #York #Maine #Washington #North Dakota The New Kid #Tex #Carolina #York #Wyoming #North Dakota #Washington #Maine #South Dakota Known A.I. *Alpha: Never assigned to an agent. **'Status:' Destroyed, as a result of the EMP explosion *Beta: Never assigned to an agent, but later salvaged by the Meta **'Attribute:' Failure **'Status:' Destroyed as a result of the EMP explosion *Gamma: Assigned to Freelancer Wyoming, but later salvaged by the Meta **'Attribute: '''Deceit **'Status:' Destroyed as a result of the EMP explosion. May live on as a memory through Epsilon *Delta: Assigned to Freelancer York but later acquired by Freelancer South Dakota, then Caboose, and finally captured by the Meta **'Attribute:' Logic **'Status:' Destroyed, but lives on as a memory through Epsilon *Epsilon: Assigned to Freelancer Washington **'Attribute:' Memory **'Status:' Active, currently lives on in the form of Epsilon-Church *Theta: Assigned to Freelancer North Dakota, but later salvaged by the Meta **'Attribute:'' Trust **'Status: Destroyed as a result of the EMP explosion. May live on as a memory through Epsilon *Eta: Originally assigned for either Freelancers Washington or South Dakota, but later given to Freelancer Carolina, and finally salvaged by the Meta **'Attribute:' Unknown **'Status:' Unknown *Iota: Originally assigned for either Freelancers Washington or South Dakota, but later given to Freelancer Carolina, and finally salvaged by the Meta **'Attribute:' Unknown **'Status:' Unknown *Sigma: Originally assigned to Freelancer Carolina, soon given to Freelancer Maine **'Attribute: '''Ambition/Creativity **'Status:' Destroyed in EMP explosion. May live on as a memory through Epsilon *Omega: Assigned to Freelancer Texas. Possessed everyone at Blood Gulch except Tucker and Sister, then returned to Tex. After crash landing in Valhalla, salvaged by the Meta. **'Attribute:' Rage **'Status:' Destroyed, as a result of the EMP explosion. May live on as a memory through Epsilon Trivia *It is implied that Project Freelancer is similar to the Spartan II Program seen in the Halo franchise, novels and Halo ''Legends, given that all Freelancers and Spartans were stripped of their real names and given codenames; although the Spartans' first names were retained and given service tags along with them. (e.g John-117) **Another point that Project Freelancer is similar to the Spartan II Program is that both Freelancers and Spartans are given special abilities. While the Freelancers received armor enhancements (e.g York's Healing Unit and North's Domed Energy Shield) and A.I.s, the Spartans received Augmentation enhancements/Procedures and the MJOLNIR Armor to improve their reflexes, speed, strength, durability and agility. *It is revealed in the episode Restraining Orders that Freelancers don't get paid overtime, as Doc reveals that he does, much to Washington's surprise. *On the Freelancer Leaderboard, next to each agent's name, is a symbol that corresponds with their specialty. For example, York's symbol is a lock because he is an infiltration specialist; Tex, North, and South's symbol is for stealth; Wyoming's is a crosshair as he is the sniper, Washington's is a battle rifle hence his signature weapon, Maine's symbol is a fist, due to his raw power and Carolina's is a rank insignia due to her role as team leader. *Not including Epsilon-doubles, Project Freelancer has the highest (known) member count out of all the RvB factions, with a total of nineteen, while Blood Gulch Crew is just behind with eighteen. *Project Freelancer contains references to the United States of America, such as: **All of the agents' codenames are based on the states of the country (as mentioned before). **The colors used for the symbols & factions (red, blue, white) also relate to the colors of the American flag. **The Director's title (Dr. Church) make the initials D.C., which relates to the capital of the United States: Washington D.C. This, ironically, also references his position as head of the project. Alternatively, the Director and Councelor's initials also make D.C. **The personalities of North Dakota and South Dakota are very similar to the U.S. regions' attitudes towards African Americans during the Civil Rights Movement. During that period, the Northern states were more tolerant and accepting of African Americans, similar to North's caring nature, whilst the Southern states were more openly hostile and extremely prejudiced against them, similar to South's hostile nature. *'Freelancer' means a person or group who are under self-employment of a company and are not committed to a long term career in it. Fittingly, every known agent eventually betrays or leaves Project Freelancer at some point. *The Blues seem to have a more positive relationship with the Freelancers they encounter than the Reds, as Florida was their commanding officer, Washington eventually joins the team, Tex has (for the most part) worked with the Blue team, and Carolina appears to show more respect towards the Blues than the Reds. *It is implied at the end of Don't Say It that groups of individuals have stolen several of Project Freelancer's equipment after it was shut down, even though the remaining equipment was given to the UNSC and Chairman. It's also revealed that some of the armor enhancements from the faction have become accessible throughout the galaxy. See Also Notes References Category:Teams Category:Freelancer